


hold my hand (let's run away)

by ShatterinSeconds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (allura is alive even tho she is not mentioned), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post S8, Post-Canon, a little bit of keith angst, minor mention of veronica/acxa, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterinSeconds/pseuds/ShatterinSeconds
Summary: Lance raises an eyebrow, gaze traveling up Keith’s bare legs and to his backside, and pretends he didn’t just lick his lips. His husband’s hot, sue him. “Oh, now you're speaking my language” He pulls the dress-shirt over his head. Forgetting about a few hidden buttons, they pop off and become lost in the sand. Lance’s hair is a wild mess around his head that he doesn’t bother fixing. “Unexpected coming from you though.”Moonlight skinny-dipping, there are worse ways to end the night.In the seconds it took Lance to take off his shirt, Keith has already made his way to the water’s edge. His feet are almost fully submerged. He casts a glance over his shoulder.“I'm just tipsy enough to be ok with it.”(or, post canon, married Klance to brighten up your December)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 158





	hold my hand (let's run away)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is; I just wanted to write some married Klance and the mood wouldn't go away.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this unexpected fic!

The balcony Lance stands on overlooks the ocean. With moonbeams bouncing off the surface, they cast a holo-looking filter over the water. It sparkles under the planet’s two moons, shifting in various colors. A salty breeze off the ocean whips through his hair and messes up the neat and presentable look he had been trying to achieve. 

Being on the balcony makes him want to belt out in a song, though he doubts the rest of the palace residents will be pleased. Or maybe he should break out into Shakespeare. But Lance doesn’t remember anything from  _ Romeo and Juliet _ except for the fact that they both die so that’s probably not the best play to go with.

His fingers drum lightly over the stone railing.

It feels nice to finally take a moment to do nothing. The last Blade of Marmora mission he and Keith had been on was a complete trainwreck. What was supposed to be a simple relief mission turned into rescuing hostages from Galra who still supported the old empire. For the past few weeks though, they’ve been here on Valzor, providing medical supplies, rebuilding sections of a bombed city, and whatever else. Keith has had his hands full dealing with the Valzorian king and his advisor, who often try to outright refuse their help even though they  _ asked  _ the Blade for assistance.

Apparently, the Valzorians don’t like off-world visitors. Which is understandable, considering what the last ‘visitors’ did to the place.

When Lance hears feet padding across the stone floor, he turns. Keith comes out with his hair falling over his shoulder in waves, having dried in slight curls that are still damp from his shower. He struggles with the formal attire they were given to wear. 

Their outfits are practically matching, save for the fact that Lance’s is a rich royal blue and Keith’s borders on maroon, almost reminiscent of their Paladin days. Lance couldn’t help the smile when he saw the clothes laid out side by side on their bed. Keith had a less than pleasant reaction at the sight but that was directed towards having to get dressed up instead of just wearing his usual Blade commander uniform. There are a lot of different parts to the outfit so Lance can’t blame him too much.

“Hey, Gorgeous.” Lance leans against the guardrail and shoots finger guns at him. 

His husband doesn’t notice. His long sleeves are pushed up to his elbows, the tails of his dress-shirt are untucked from his pants, and even the golden belt hangs around his waist half-fastened. His feet are bare. Mouth scrunched and eyes narrowed into a glare, Keith looks about five seconds away from combusting. 

Clawing at the golden clasps on his shoulders, he growls. “How the hell does this work?” It seems Keith attached the semi-translucent cape like it’s a crossbody bag; everything else has become twisted with it.

Lance wanders over to him, hands behind his back; he grins at Keith. “You literally lost a fight with your clothes. How the mighty have fallen.”

“Shut up.” Keith struggles for a little longer before his hands slap against his thighs in frustration. “Help.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Lance starts on the great task of untangling Keith--honestly, did part of his cape  _ actually  _ get stuck in the zipper of his pants? He pushes Keith’s hair off his shoulder to have better access to the clasps. Lance really hopes Keith didn’t snap anything. His tongue pokes out of his mouth while he works. “What did you use to do before I joined?”

Keith stares ahead and grimaces. “Mostly pretended I was sleeping. Sometimes Zethrid would call my bluff and physically drag me out of bed.” His nose scrunches in distaste. “Those were long nights.”

“Oh, I’d pay to see that.” Imagining his husband dangling a foot in the air while Zethrid holds him upside down until he agrees to go out causes him to snicker. Keith’s dark eyes try to cut into him with their deadpan expression but it doesn’t affect Lance anymore. He grips Keith’s arms to stop him from squirming so much. He’s almost done.

“This is why bodysuits are more practical,” Keith grumbles. Lance’s fingers work diligently at unclasping the buttons and dropping the cape to the floor.

Honestly at this point, Lance just wants to strip Keith down and start all over again, that’s how much of a tangled mess he’s created, but that might lead to other things. And the co-leaders of the Blade can not afford to miss a gathering held in honor of them.

With Lance’s expert skills, however, Keith’s clothes return to a manageable state, and Keith starts to fasten everything properly. Lance walks around him, satisfied. He squats to rummage through his travel bag by their bed, pushing aside dirty clothes and toiletries.

“Want me to do your hair?” Lance asks, holding up a few bobby pins and a couple hair ties.

Looking over his shoulder, Keith shrugs, saying, “It’ll make us late.”

Lance smirks. “If that makes Zethrid think you’re skipping out again, even better.”

“Next time you run into a problem, I’m just gonna sit back and watch.” 

Keith has finally gotten himself back under control. The shimmering cape flows behind him from the breeze sneaking in through the open doors. Golden trim runs down his chest and along the cuffs of his sleeves. He kinda looks like a prince, if Lance is being completely honest. A ruggedly scarred, handsome prince. And since he  _ is  _ being completely honest, he’s very much digging the fancy look on Keith. Definitely a step up from the usual battered, bruised, and bloody look they still both find themselves sporting more often than not. 

“Much better,” Lance says. One thing is missing though. Standing, Lance walks behind Keith and starts to comb through Keith’s hair with his fingers. It falls just below his shoulder blades now; it’s the perfect length to style.

Lance drags his nails across Keith’s scalp, sweeping back his hair with every motion. Keith’s pleased groan does not go unnoticed. They make the perfect pair; Keith loves having his hair played with and Lance loves playing with his hair.

“What do you want? A braid?” His words are slightly muffled with bobby pins in his mouth. “You know, I think your hair’s long enough now to do Princess Leia buns.”

Keith seems to hear him well enough by the way his head snaps around. “Do you  _ want  _ to sleep on the floor tonight?”

Lance playfully tugs on a lock of hair. “We can pretend it’s the latest Earth fashion. Start a trend across the universe.” Keith bats his hand away before Lance can even attempt the style. Lance chuckles, surrendering. It really was just a stalling tactic so he could keep running his hands through Keith’s hair--but riling up Keith is always a welcomed bonus. “And when did Mr. Grumpy Pants show up?” Lance adds after he takes the bobby pins out of his mouth.

“It’s a party. I hate parties,” Keith replies too quickly, arms folded across his chest. Lance narrows his eyes but lets it slide for the moment.

“At least you won’t be alone,” Lance offers. Tension rests in Keith’s shoulders and the back of his neck now. Moving his hands out of Keith’s hair, Lance gently glides his fingers down Keith’s neck and over the swell of his shoulders, massaging as he goes.

“Yeah,” Keith agrees softly. It doesn’t erase Lance’s concerns that much.

Lance ends up twisting Keith’s hair into a bun at the back of his head. Keith’s bangs and thin wisps of hair are all that frame his face now. As Lance slides in the last bobby pin, he says, “All done.”

“Thanks,” Keith whispers when he turns around. He shows Lance even more gratitude with a kiss. Hands sliding into Lance’s short hair, Keith drags him forward. Lance murmurs “nice” against Keith’s lips and feels him smile.

Pulling back, mainly to breathe, Lance smirks a little. “Next time you need help, ask  _ before  _ you get into the mess, sweetheart.”

Scoffing, Keith tugs Lance in for another kiss to shut him up. They’re only a few minutes late.

The party is very quiet. People mingle and converse, but the Valzorians don’t like music or any loud noises. They even told Lance to his face that they find the human voice to be shrill--he would have been highly insulted if Keith didn’t tell him they say that to everyone they encounter. Still, Lance was a little miffed.

It is also one of the reasons why Kosmo isn't with them. Instead, he relaxes with Lance’s parents, temporarily acting as an unexpected sheep dog. Mainly though, he had sprained his back leg in the previous mission and the best cure for that was rest.

Despite the fact that there is no music, and thus no dancing, present, Lance would say they’re in the palace’s ballroom. The large space extends almost as far as the eye can see, though this is mostly an illusion created by the mirror-like surface on the stone walls. He can also see his reflection on the floor. The effect is a little unsettling when it feels like if he falls forward, he’ll disappear into the other side. Three large crystal chandeliers float near the ceiling, often bobbing up and down. One could easily become hypnotized by staring too long at the lethargic movements and the flickering candle light. 

Lance catches someone moving through the crowd and nudges Keith in the shoulder.

The leader of the Valzorians walks closer to them, his advisor trailing behind. Valzorians are humanoid. But they have rather long earlobes that are more part of their head than viewed as part of their ears. Ridges are engraved across their noses and their pupils are set into slits like a goat’s. Their various skin tones all fall along a spectrum of blue. The king himself is a deep navy blue while his advisor is more of a cornflower.

“Oh god.” Keith grabs Lance’s drink from his hand, downing it in one gulp. His fingers tap the round glass as he glowers at the bottom of it.

“ _ Rude _ . That one was mine,” Lance mutters, staring at the empty drink as well. He had only taken a sip before Keith decided to be greedy. In all honesty, it’s not the best alcohol he’s ever tasted in his life, too sour, but it’s better than nunvill. So that’s something.

“You weren’t drinking it, and I needed it.”

“Then you can go get me another one.”

“Yes please,” Keith sighs, “Anything to avoid small-talk.”

He watches Keith walk away trying to track down a waiter. Keith usually doesn’t drink at gatherings, mainly because he’s a lightweight--though he denies it every time--and because you never know when something might go wrong. The oddity causes a frown to appear on Lance’s face. A crease forms between his brows.

Luckily, the king and advisor become caught in a conversation with Ezor, and Lance uses this opportunity to slink away. He follows his husband through the crowd--the guests mostly consist of Blade members and powerful Valzorians. Not many pay attention to him. 

He catches up to Keith, who has found Acxa hanging out by an open window. She’s propped herself against the wall near a statue of some famous Valzorian or an important figure from their religion. Lance shouldn’t be surprised Keith has joined her. Half Galra seem to be the definition of wallflowers. 

For some reason, Acxa didn’t need to dress in any of the finery given to them (or maybe she just decided to say ‘fuck it’ since no one would call her out on it). Lance can already tell Keith is going to complain about that for the rest of the night. He’s been fiddling with his cape since they arrived and has been constantly pulling at the collar of his shirt. The only thing he hasn’t fussed with is his hair, and Lance can’t help but feel smug about that. 

When Lance slides into Keith’s space, his husband holds out a new glass. Purplish liquid swirls around the crystal. Lance takes it with a thanks and situates himself into their conversation.

“McClain,” Acxa addresses him with a stern nod. Despite looking pretty normal in her Blade uniform, her bobbed hair is half pinned up with what Lance swears is Veronica’s favorite flower barrette. “I’m going to propose to Veronica, but Keith says I shouldn’t do it in the traditional Galra way.” 

“Yes, good. Please do not give my sister a deer carcass.” Lance shoots a glare at Keith, who shrugs. “Dealing with one was bad enough.”

“Galras hunt for their mates. How many times do I have to say sorry for taking my mother’s advice?” Keith rolls his eyes, the usual response. 

He pokes Keith in the chest. “For our one year anniversary, I’m gonna give you a dead animal and see how you enjoy it.”

Keith proposed to him six months after they started dating. Which really shouldn’t have been that big of a surprise to anyone, including Lance himself, considering he bought an engagement ring one week after they made their dating status official and then bragged to his entire family and friends when Keith was off world. 

When Lance stumbled upon Keith trying to rescue Shiro all those years ago, he should have known he found his husband. Took him long enough.

But two stupid years passed before they were able to marry.

The universe was--and still is--in turmoil and Earth was in the midst of picking itself back up. Neither of them had a moment to spare to plan a wedding. Plus, for their honeymoon, Lance wanted to make sure they would be at a place with their work where they could leave for a good month without worrying about obligations. That part may have taken longer than expected. So long that they eventually gave up on a typical Earth wedding and eloped on some alien planet kin to Las Vegas--Lance had officially joined the Blades at the time and Keith had been getting antsy listening to some alien’s story about how they found their life-partner.

In hindsight, Lance couldn’t have dreamt of anything more perfect for them. Even if they were forced to repeat the ceremony for family and friends.

“ _ McClain _ ,” Acxa says again to draw their attention. Clearly, she’s exasperated. But she should know better by now--it’s not like she hasn’t been traveling with them for years.

“All she’ll want is a nice picnic under the stars and a ring.” Lance gently pats her on the shoulder but hastily retracts his hand at her pointed stare. Guess they’re not at the casual touching stage of friendship yet. Sending her an apologetic smile, Lance says, “Don’t worry, I’ll help you when we get back to Earth.”

“Thank you.” She nods in gratitude and leaves them behind, weaving through the crowd to, presumably, find Ezor and Zethrid.

When she completely disappears from sight, Lance asks, “Hey, does Acxa even know my first name?”

Keith snorts. “Honestly, I have no clue.”

“She’s going to be a fantastic sister-in-law.” Lance tips back the rest of the drink in his hand. It stings the back of his throat when it slides down but he shakes it off. “C’mon, let’s head out. This party is boring.”

They make their excuses--“Keith has a stomachache,” Lance tells the king. Once they’re in the hallway, Keith punches him in the shoulder for using him as the scapegoat, but really, Keith should be thanking him. With little squabbling and mainly ‘get wells’ directed their way, the excuse works. No thanks to Keith’s barely passable acting skills.

After a few quick wrong turns, Lance finally finds the path that leads to the beach.  The breeze from earlier in the night has died down, but ripples continue to appear on the water’s surface. Lance’s bare feet press into the dark sand. He has already left his shoes behind and hopes they don’t get swallowed by the tide. Ahead of them lies a perfect outcropping of rocks; just beyond that, what can be made into their own private beach. No party goers will see them, no nosy Blade members either. 

Keith stares out into the open water, loose strands of hair dancing in the air. After a second, he says, “Let's go swimming.” His tone leaves no room for argument, not that Lance  _ would  _ have argued but Keith seems to have a single-minded focus at the moment.

Starting with his shirt and cape as one unit, Keith quickly takes them off with much less hassle than he had putting them on. He places his clothes on the rocks to keep them safe from the tide. Yet,  Keith doesn’t stop when he reaches his boxers; instead, he  strips completely. 

Lance raises an eyebrow, gaze traveling up Keith’s bare legs and to his backside, and pretends he didn’t just lick his lips. His husband’s hot, sue him. “Oh, now you're speaking my language” He pulls the dress-shirt over his head. Having forgotten about a few hidden buttons, they pop off and become lost in the sand. Lance’s hair is a wild mess around his head that he doesn’t bother fixing. “Unexpected coming from you though.”

Moonlight skinny-dipping, there are worse ways to end the night.

In the seconds it took Lance to take off his shirt, Keith has already made his way to the water’s edge. His feet are almost fully submerged. He casts a glance over his shoulder.

“I'm just tipsy enough to be ok with it.”

Jumping around in an attempt to take off his pants, Lance shakes his head. “What a liar. You love it.”

The only thing Keith has on is his wedding ring hanging against his chest by a thin silver chain. The moonbeams do not shy away from highlighting the jewelry. Nor do they shy away from tracing the muscles on Keith’s back, the light curving all the way down. His pale body is drowning in silver. Reaching up, Keith takes the bobby pins out of his hair before stepping in further. His hair blends in with the night sky as it falls past his shoulders, and he almost disappears completely. 

Keith doesn’t even notice. Lance has the sight all to himself, uninterrupted. Keith begins to make his way further into the water. His fingers trail over the surface, creating his own ripples.

Lance grins.

Running full speed into the water, he launches himself at Keith. With a sharp, startled yell, they both tumble under the surface. 

The water is incredibly warm, like a hot tub at one of those fancy hotels. It is also startlingly clear. Not only does the water not sting when Lance opens his eyes but he can see Keith and his grumpy expression perfectly in front of him. Keith’s unbound hair fans out around his head, his wedding ring floats between them, chain lifting an inch off his body. A faint glow illuminates both of them, outlining their forms. Maybe Lance should be slightly concerned about unknown chemicals in the water, but his lungs scream and ultimately kill the curiosity. 

He pushes to the surface and breathes in deep. Keith is not far behind. Half of Lance’s face rests below the waterline as he watches Keith like a shark. But it’s mainly to hide the smug grin. 

Shaking his head, Keith slicks back his hair and glares. “This was supposed to be  _ relaxing _ .”

“You’re just mad you couldn’t defend against my awesome surprise attack,” Lance says as he stands. Water rolls off his broad shoulders. He doesn’t miss Keith’s eyes wandering. It only adds more fuel.

“Surprise is exactly the word I’d use for your elephant steps,” Keith deadpans.

Paddling over, Lance wraps his arms around his husband. Their feet smack into each other as they try to find purchase in the sand while they tread water. “Aww, don’t be grumpy, darling.”

Lance kisses Keith’s scarred shoulder before moving his lips up to Keith’s neck, resting right on the sweet spot underneath his jaw. As expected, Keith folds into his body. Lance can feel Keith’s chest pushing against him as he breathes, or maybe his heartbeat is just extra strong today.

“Now, what’s the matter?” Lance asks when his lips are near Keith’s ear. “You know I won’t judge. Tease maybe; can’t make any promises about that.”

“Am I doing a bad job?”

Lance’s head shoots up. “What?”

Keith focuses more of the shore behind them than on Lance. But Lance refuses to do anything other than study the man in front of him; not even the stars can pull him away. “It’s been a lot lately,” Keith mumbles, so quietly it almost gets consumed by the sea. His dark eyes eventually land on Lance as he knocks their foreheads lightly together. “I’m a fighter not a diplomat.”

“Where’s this coming from all of a sudden?” Lance asks into the small space between them. His lips curl a little in disbelief. “Did someone say something to you? Because I can and will beat them up. Was it the king’s advisor? I think she's been calling me Squeaky Voice behind my back which is  _ so  _ uncalled for. I've gone through puberty; just because her ears are so sensitive--”

Keith laughs--a soundless sort of laugh, the type where Keith’s body shakes in Lance’s arms and he’s clearly struggling to catch a breath but Lance’s own breathing is the loudest thing between them. His bangs begin to fall back into his eyes and he just smiles at Lance.

“ _ What? _ ”

“Nothing.” Keith continues to smile. He places a hand on Lance’s cheek, his thumb wiping away water drops on his skin that haven’t dried yet. Water still drips down from Lance’s hair so it’s pretty much a wasted effort. “I love you.”

“Oh,” Lance says stupidly and blushes. “It wasn’t supposed to make you laugh, by the way. You were supposed to get angry and defend my honor.”

“No, I think she’s pretty accurate.”

“ _ Keith! _ ” Lance shrieks before snapping his mouth closed. Keith chuckles.

Grasping Lance’s hand, Keith begins to lead him out of the ocean. Lance follows without question, holding on tight. Despite the temperature of the water, a chill immediately races across Lance’s body as the air dries him. He shakes his head to rid his hair of any excess water and Keith pushes his face away with a startled yelp. 

They grab their pants and forget their shirts as they lay down in the sand. Lance can feel every grain sticking to his back, to strands of his hair, but he doesn’t mind. It might be hell to get rid of in the shower later, but right now, the only thing his mind is focused on is Keith.

And the fact that they haven’t let go of each other’s hand the entire time. Keith’s grip remains strong, their fingers interwoven. As the moment presses on, Keith eventually drops Lance’s hand in favor of putting both arms behind his head for a pillow.

When the silence is too much and the sky too vast, Lance says,  “You know, I'd follow you into an active volcano without question and so would every Blade member under your command. You've shown your skills; you have nothing to worry about.” He flicks his eyes over to Keith who hasn’t budged an inch, his gaze trained on the stars. “ Any world that has been helped by you would back me up.”

Finally, Keith rolls over slightly, head propped up by his hand. His hair hangs in damp clumps around his face that he cards back with only a slight annoyance. If Keith doesn’t take another shower tonight, his hair is going to be very curly in the morning from the salt--Lance almost hopes he doesn’t; it would be such an adorable sight to witness. “That’s the opposite of being a good leader. Why would I ever lead anyone into a volcano? We’d all die.”

Lance rolls his eyes--he should have known. “It was an  _ example _ .”

“A poor one.” 

Placing his hands on Keith’s face, Lance brushes his thumb across Keith’s lips. “Yeah but it got you to smile.”

“Because it was stupid,” Keith says. He ducks his head into the crook of Lance’s neck; an arm rests against his chest. Chapped lips softly press against Lance’s skin and Lance sighs. The touch tickles. “Thanks, Lance.”

A soft smile stretches across Lance’s mouth.  Wrapping his arms around Keith’s body, he lays his hands flat against Keith’s bare skin. Keith’s body runs exceedingly warm, Lance’s own personal heater. With one finger, he traces the line of Keith’s spine and then moves down to the raised scar near his hip bone.  The tension that Keith has been holding onto all night begins to dissolve.  _ Much better _ .

“How about when we get back to Earth we grab Kosmo from my parents’ house, steal Marco’s old pickup-truck, and just drive? Off the grid road trip style.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Keith mutters into Lance’s skin.

Lance grins against Keith’s hair that smells so much of the ocean it’s almost like he’s back on Earth already. “It’s a date.”

They fall asleep on the beach, under the star-filled sky and with the waves lapping at the shore. No one disturbs them until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I always end up writing a rather long fic when I should be focusing on finals, but it's the second year in a row now that this has happened XD
> 
> I doubt I'll be posting anything else before the year is up so I wish you all a happy holiday season and a happy new year<33 See you in 2021! 
> 
> Also, don't worry; I haven't forgotten about part 2 of the prince/knight au. It is my next wip to finish, I promise.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos:)


End file.
